


[Podfic] Where You Are

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [8]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Music RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere else they'd want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936479) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/118511.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo))

**Length:** 3:03  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/RPF_other/%5BRPF%5D%20where%20you%20are%20%28orphan%20account%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (2.9 MB) 

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
